parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Mavis Trailer Transcript
Transcripts: *Madison: Hello? *Minnie Mouse: Did you hear that? *Mickey Mouse: What was that? Hear what? *Minnie Mouse: Mickey, I just heard someone say hello. *Mickey Mouse: Yeah, there's a lot of character here. Anybody, literally anybody could have just said hello. *Madison: Hello? *Minnie Mouse: There. *Mickey Mouse: Where am I looking? *Minnie Mouse: There! *Mickey Mouse: Oh! *Madison: Hi, I'm Madison. *Mickey Mouse: Yeah, well, where are your parents? DUCKHUNTSTUDIOS AND MEGAKABUTERIMON PRODUCTIONS *Young Mavis: Hi, I've lost my family. *Alomomola: Where did you see them last? *Young Mavis: I forgot. *Mavis: I was looking for something and I...okay, totally get it, date night. I suffer from short-term memory loss. It runs in my family. At least, I think it does. Where are they? *Pepe Le Pew: Mavis, there you are! *Mavis: Guys! *Pepe Le Pew: Look out! *Mavis: Ah! *Phil: Aw, look at this! *Pepe Le Pew: Our friend got taken into whatever this place is. *Dash: It's a character hospital. *Fidgephant: I feel fantastic! Achoo! *Tantor: Dude. DUCKHUNTSTUDIOS AND MEGAKABUTERIMON PRODUCTIONS PRESENT... *Gallaxhar: Name's Gallaxhar. *Mavis: I have to find my family! *Gallaxhar: That's a hard one, kid. *Mr. Big: Well, I guess you're stuck here. *Fru Fru Big: You're not helping, dad. *Mavis: I lost my family. *Ramsey: That is so sad, you poor--d'oh! Not a great walker. *Pepe Le Pew: Our friend is in there lost alone! *Ramsey: Plessie, you've gotta use your echolocation! *Plessie: Ooh, I feel stupid. *Jill Anderson: Poor Riley, let me get that for you. Ooh! *Gallaxhar: Suck! Suck! Suck! *Mavis: Mom! Dad! *Pepe Le Pew: She should just pick two then let's go. *Skunk: Dad. *Pepe Le Pew: What? I'm kidding. *Sebastians: Shh! *Pepe Le Pew: I get the feeling they're shushing us for a reason. *Mavis: Like something with two red eyes, claws, and a chompy thing? *Pepe Le Pew: Well, that's very specific but something like that. *Indominus Rex: ROOOOOAR! *Pepe Le Pew, Mavis, and Skunk: Aah! FROM THE CREATORS OF VAMPIRES DON'T DANCE, DRACULADDIN, JUMANJI, AND FINDING SKUNK... *Mavis: Somewhere out there is my family, I can't find them on my own. *Ramsey: Hang on, Mavis! *Poppa Henry: Surf's up, dude! *Lumpy: Incoming! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Aah! *Gallaxhar: I don't wanna be touched! Sorry. *Mavis: That's OK, everybody does it. Nothing to be ashamed of. WITH FRIENDS TO HELP THEM... *Kevin: Squawk! *Skunk: I trust Kevin. *Pepe Le Pew: You trust Kevin. Kevin's eating a cup. *Kevin: Squawk! AND WORDS TO LIVE BY... *Mavis: Just keep swimming. Mom! Dad! *Skunk: Does this mean we have to say goodbye to Mavis? *Mavis: I don't know why I thought I could do this. *Pepe Le Pew: Mavis, you are about to find your parents. And when you do that, you'll be... *Mavis: Home. FINDING MAVIS *Pepe Le Pew: Penguins and walruses, they're natural predators, they could pounce at any moment. *Dash: Ha! Mate, don't you worry a-- *Tip and Dash: Popplio, get off the rock! (mumbling) *Dash: Don't you worry about a thing. SEPTEMBER 2016